Army of Me
Army of Me is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 13. Main Plot Dallas tries to win over Alli at the science fair, but an explosion happens where all black guys are asked to stay behind for questioning. Later, Connor and Dallas are on their way to the science fair when they get pulled over. Sub Plot Tristan, Zoë and Maya have a new teacher that sets up a secret society of writing. Tristan's parents are fighting and he thinks that they might get a divorce, the new teacher talks to Tristan and says that that happened to him and offers him a ride to his dentist appointment that his parents wouldn't take him to. Later, Tristan figures out that Zoë got an invite to the society, but Tristan didn't. He tracks the society down and finally was voted in by the members of the society. Third Plot Clare tries to find Drew a new girl to make sure nothing else happens between them because Becky tells her that 93% of Degrassi thinks that she and Drew are dating. Clare confronts Drew about how the school thinks that they are dating and offers to find him a girlfriend. Clare keeps getting responds Drew's page on a dating site, and Becky and Imogen make the remark that she is popular. Clare tells her that it's Drew's dating profile and Imogen tells her that if she hurts Eli then she would be upset, and tells Clare that she is not Drew's type. Because of this, Clare sets up her own dating profile under a different name and presents her fake profile along with two other girls to see if Drew would pick Clare over the other girls, when Drew picks a different girl. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Army of Me by Icelandic Björk. Even though, she is also known for the hit single "Venus of a Boy". *This episode deals with racism. *This episode marks Connor's last major plot. |-| Gallery= 1327_1.jpg 1327_2.jpg BO1p7wJCQAAe4kN.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak22.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak21.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak20.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak19.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak18.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak17.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak16.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak15.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak10.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak9.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak12.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak11.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak14.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak13.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak8.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak7.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak6.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak5.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak4.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak3.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak2.jpg Degrassi-1326-sneak1.jpg Uyuuiyiyui.png 798yuiuiyui.png 89yuiyui.png 87yuiyyu.png 8uuyuy.png 897uuyu.png Yuiyuyiyui.png Zzzzzzz8uyuy.png Tyttyty.png 78yiuiyui.png 76yuyttu.png 678yyt.png 87uyiyyu.png 87yuiyyui.png Hjgjghghghj.png Uiiuyyuyuyui.png 8uyuiyuiyi.png 89yyyiyiiu.png 878788yu.png Oiuiouiuio.png 87yuyuiyui.png uiyiyuuyiui.png hggjghjghj.png 8989878ui.png 87yuiyuiyuyuyui.png 67ttuttyty.png uyutttytyty.png 877678678678.png vggvgvgfuyg.png bhbhhhbhbhb.png 87788uyuy.png vggvgvgvgvgv.png jbhbbhhbhbhb.png 99u9iuiui.png bhbbhhbhbhb.png 7yyuuyuyyuyuyu.png hjbbbbbhhb.png hhyyiuiyyuyuyui.png jjhkjhjhjhjhj.png 786tyutut.png uuiyuuuiyuiyui.png 89yuiyiyuiyui.png uiyiuyuiyuiyui.png huiyuiyiyuiyui.png 89uuuyyuiiu.png mrsexy.png uyyuiyiyiyyuuyiyuguhj.png uuuiiuuio.png uiioiuououio.png jhuiyyuyuyu.png 87yuiuiyuiyuib.png 78yuyuiyui.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MTV Canada Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Marc Bendavid as Grant Yates Supporting Cast *Peter Dillon as Officer Jameson *David Richmond-Peck as Traffic officer |-| Quotes= *Jenna: "Connor, buy me French fries or lose me forever." *Mr. Yates: "Something wrong, Mr. Milligan?" Tristan: "Oh, nothing. My parents just suck a whole bucket of hammers. That's all!" Mr. Yates: "Vivid metaphor." Tristan: "I feel like I'm being pulled in a million directions. I mean, my friends are all mad at each other. My parents are fighting non-stop. Neither of them showed to take me to my stupid dentist appointment. My pearly whites are at risk and nobody cares. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to problem vomit all over you. Oh god, I just said 'vomit all over you.'" *Imogen (to Clare about Eli): "But if you hurt him I will spork out your eyes and feed them to my fishies." |-| Featured Music= *"Let Alone" by Flume ft. Chet Faker |-| Links= *Watch Army of Me on YouTube *Watch Army of Me on YouTube (International) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes